Ferb VS the Satsui no Hado
by grizztheviking
Summary: A Phineas and Ferb Fic where they are all street fighters (no actual street fighter charters). Ferb is possessed by the Satsui no Hado. This story also has a small Phineas X Isabella.
Dark times could potentially be in Danville's future. A young boy that goes by the name of Ferb who is training in the art of street fighting is fighting his most important fight yet. The fight to prevent being overtaken by the Satsui no Hado. The Satsui No Hado is a dark and mysterious force that can take over even the Fiercest of warriors. Ferb lies asleep in his bed, Unable to awake from the nightmares the have been plaguing him since the Satsui No Hado has drug him deeper and deeper into darkness. All Ferb is able to see in his nightmares is the death and destruction he will cause to the people he loves. He sees his brother Phineas pleading for his life after suffering a defeat at the hands of him.

"No one can save you now" Evil dream Ferb told Dream Phineas as he was charging up for a killing blow.

Suddenly out of nowhere a powerful hadouken came and knocked Evil dream Ferb on his back. The person who came to confront Evil Ferb was none other than Phineas training partner and sweetheart Isabella. Isabella had been training in the ways of the Shoto fighting style. Isabella rushed to her injured boyfriends side to help him, but what she didn't know was Ferb was still alive. Ferb Unleashed the most powerful Sonic Boom anyone has ever seen. Just before it stuck and presumably killed the two, Real Ferb awoke in a fierce and violent sweat. He just lied there, staring at the ceiling deep in thought about what the dream could have meant. Could it just be an effect of the Satsui No Hado, or could it be a vision of the future. Ferb loved his brother and his friends, but he was afraid he wouldn't be in control of it forever. What if when he fell victim of the Satsui No Hado, he killed those he loved like in his dreams. Ferb has a lot of questions that are in desperate need of answers following the events of his dreams. After about an half hour alone in his thoughts, Ferb headed downstairs to enjoy a breakfast with his brother and sister, for all Ferb knew this could be the last breakfast with them. They were having a breakfast of pancakes. He got a plate full of them and took a seat. Ferb sat there speechless and ate his food.

"Hey Ferb, why are you so quite this morning?" Phineas asked.

"Isn't he quite every morning?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, but today he is especially quite. Something wrong bro?" Phineas responded.

"Iv been dealing with an inner demon recently. I'm just afraid if it consumes me I will hurt the ones I love." Ferb said in a serious tone.

Ferb finished his pancakes and headed out to the backyard for his morning training session with master Perry. Master Perry was in his usual spot under the shade tree meditating.

"Master Perry, I'm ready to commence my training. I had a dream last night, or maybe a vison of the future where I had been consumed by the Satsui No Hado. Master Perry I don't want to become that monster, help me." Ferb pleaded. Phineas emerged from the house in the middle of Ferb's speech to join in the training.

"Perry's eyes opened faster than lightning when he heard Ferb's internal crisis. This hit to close to home for master Perry, you see master Perry's teacher or master if you prefer was taken over by the Satsui No Hado. It gutted the young student to see his master devolve from a loving, caring teacher to a murderous monster of a man. Master Perry knew how to help Ferb. It wouldn't be easy and it wasn't sure to work, but there was no other choice. Being a platypus of few words, Master Perry motioned for the boys to follow him.

"Hey bro, why didn't you tell me what was up at breakfast. Where brothers, we need to stick together." Phineas told his brother on the way to Perry's secret training spot.

"I'm just scared. I don't wanna end up like Perry's master." Ferb replied.

"Master Perry, may we stop by Isabella's place and take her with us. She is an amazing warrior and can keep Phineas company while we battle the Satsui No Hado." Ferb asked master Perry.

Master Perry nodded.

They walked up to the back gate of Isabella's home. They let themselves in not wanting to waste any time and they saw Isabella locked in a fierce training fight with her master, master pinky. Isabella threw out a hadouken that master pinky blocked. Master pinky retaliated with a hard low sweep that knocked the young student off her feet. Isabella jumped right back up and landed a grab on her master. She threw him to the ground, that's when Master Pinky gave the single that meant brake time. Isabella grabbed her bottle of water and a towel for her sweat. She then noticed Perry, Phineas, and Ferb gazing at her. She walked over to greet them.

"Hey guys, whatca doooin?"

"We need to go with master Perry to save Ferb from the Satsui No Hado. Wanna come with?" Asked Phineas.

"OF course, I love spending time with you and we can get in some training with each other." Isabella answered.

The group of four headed into the Danville woods following Perry's lead. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella passed the time discussing battle strategy. Isabella was telling them how she had mastered how to use the Hadouken. Ferb told her that he was getting better at using sonic boom and how he was afraid of being consumed by the Satsui No Hado.

"Hey Ferb, when do you first remember being under the influence of the Satsui No Hado?" Phineas asked.

"In the finals of Danville's big street fighting tournament last year, with my fight against Baljeet. I was getting beat pretty badly, when all of a sudden I just blacked out. When I awoke Baljeet was passed out on the ground and the crowd was cheering my name." Answered Ferb.

"Wow, that's some pretty heavy stuff." Added Isabella.

They continue following master Perry until he stops at a seemingly random bush. He pushes it out of the way and reveals a staircase. Master Perry turns around to them and give them a look as if he automatic knew they were impressed. They head down the stairs that lead to a massive training dojo, but it wasn't just a dojo, it also functioned as a home. In the far other side of the underground compound stood a statue, a statue with a plaque on the base that read "The Great Francis Monogram." Isabella walked up to the statue and read the plaque.

"Was he your Master Perry?" Isabella asked. Perry nodded.

"So he fell victim to the Satsui No Hado." Isabella said. Perry nodded once more.

Master Perry lead the students into a small arena complete with spectator seating. Phineas and Isabella took a seat. Being tired from the trek there, Isabella rested her head on Phineas's shoulder. Master Perry pointed to the sealing was an old prophetic painting that depicted someone under the spell of the Satsui No Hado and another person quelling it.

"So all you have to do is use the fighting style depicted on the painting?" Asked Phineas. Master Perry nodded.

Ferb and his master began the ritual fight. Master Perry stuck Ferb with a sonic boom followed by a light punch and kick. Ferb head-butted Perry with all his might followed by a low sweep into sonic boom. Perry bounces back up and smacks Ferb on the head as hard as he could. At this point the four totem's the stood at the four corners of the room began to glow.

"It's working!" Isabella shouted.

Ferb grabbed Perry by the bill and threw him to the ground. Perry spun around faster than a tornado and stuck Ferb in the chest with his tail. Ferb began to feel woozy, was this and effect of the treatment or was the Satsui No Hado taking control. Ferb's eyes began glowing red. Ferb fired off a sonic boom that was blood red. It knocked master Perry to his feet. A look of shock and terror overcame Master Perry's face. Perry, being quick on his feet landed a spinning kick that knocked the Ferb that was falling deeper and deeper into madness. The hit only made Ferb madder Ferb let out a battle cry before drop kicking his master right in the chest. Master Perry fell to the ground and was lying there breathing heavily, He was badly hurt and in need of medical attention.

"Ferb stop, he's hurt!" Phineas yelled.

"Ferb isn't with us anymore." A deep voice that wasn't his own came out of Ferb, In that moment the Satsui No Hado was in full control.

Ferb picked up his wounded teacher and with the flick of a wrist snapped his neck, Master Perry was dead.

"NO!" Phineas screamed at the top of his lungs as tears began streaming from his eye's

Isabella gasped.

But deep inside him, The Satsui No Hado hadn't completely polluted Ferb. Upon realizing what it made him do Ferb Began to regain control. The sheer stress on his body from the war within caused Ferb to black out. Isabella and Phineas rushed to see if they could aid them. It was too late for master Perry, but Ferb was still breathing. Phineas reached into his backpack and pulled out his water bottle. He poured some in Ferb's mouth. Isabella took Ferb's vital signs.

"He's not going to make it if we get some medicine." Isabella said in a calm and collective tone.

"Master Perry told me stories of a powerful but rare healing herb that grows in these woods. It may just be an old rumor, but it's our only hope. I'll go and look for some, you stay here with Ferb and help keep him alive." Phineas said as a wave of passion and energy flowed through him. He desperately wanted to save his brother.

"Right." Isabella replied.

Phineas climbed the long entry staircase and ran out into the woods in search for the herb. The herb was an emerald green plant that bore light purple berry's. Master Perry showed Phineas a book many years ago that told all about medicinal herbs. The book said that the plant he needs in found near water.

"There's a creek nearby, maybe they'll be some there." Phineas optimistically said to himself.

Phineas ran faster than he had ever ran before towards the creek Upon his arrival, Phineas begins search under every rock and leaf, desperate to find just the tiniest of sprout. After ten minutes Phineas begins to fear for the worst. Not only did he loose his master, He will also lose his brother. Phineas falls to his knees, rests his head on an old hollow tree stump and begins to weep. After just sitting there in his sadness for a moment, Phineas opens his eye's and peers down into the hollow stump. Growing in the stump was a tiny spout of the herb that they need.

Phineas gasps and say "It's not much, but it will have to do."

Phineas delicately picks the sprout and starts sprinting back to his brother's side. His rushes back down the stairs to give the herb to Isabella so she could make the medicine.

"Isabella! I found some, it's not much but it will have to do." Phineas said. Isabella nodded.

Phineas gave Isabella the herb and she began going to work. She grabbed her bottle of water out of her bag, her medicine mixing bowl, and her book on herbal healing. Isabella ground up the sprout into a fine mushy substance. Then She added water, finally she added a couple of aspirin incase Ferb was in any pain.

"Done, now we just have to wait fifteen minutes for it to set up." Isabella said. Phineas nervously agreed.

Phineas and Isabella nervously wait for the medicine to set. Phineas lovingly embraces Isabella.

"I'm scared Izzy, I mean even if we do save him, he is still plagued by the Satsui No Hado." Phineas said as he started to weep into Isabella's shoulder.

"It will be ok, Ferb is one of my closest friends. I will do everything I can to save him." Isabella said as she kissed a distraught Phineas on his forehead.

The medicine was done. Isabella scooped a bit up in a spoon and forced it down the still unconscious Ferb. She did this until it was all gone. Now began the longest wait of their young lives. Will Ferb live, or will he die? Phineas and Isabella decide to put their nervous energy to good use and train. "Maybe it will get our minds off of this mess." Isabella thought to herself. Phineas and Isabella engaged in a fierce training match. It lasted the better part of ten minutes when all of a sudden Ferb began to twitch and moan a little. They ran over to his side to be there when he woke up. Ferb awoke in a Fierce sweat.

"Wh….. What happened." Ferb said, his voice was really weak.

"You were taken over by the Satsui No Hado, you killed master Perry." Phineas said

"I did what?" Ferb questioned as he started to weep and stare at his hands.

"It's not your fault Ferb, it was the Satsui No Hado." Isabella said while patting his back in an effort to comfort him.

Ferb just sat there in silence. "I think I need some time by myself to think. "

Phineas and Isabella decide to get some rest as they had a long and eventful day. Isabella grabs a blanket and cuddles up with Phineas underneath the statue of Master Monogram. Ferb just sat there on the floor, thinking about what had happened and Desperately trying to recall what had happened just a few short hours ago.

"I killed him, I really killed him. I'm a monster." Ferb thought to himself.

"If I stay here, I'll just end up killing my family and friends. But if I go I'll be lonely my whole my whole life." Ferb pondered what he would do with his life since the attempt to quell the Satsui No Hado was a holy failure.

"I know what I must do." Ferb thought as he got up and quietly made his way to the exit.

Ferb made the long trek under the moonlight to Danville's Train station. For there he would head to New York city where he would catch a plane to japan, then from there take a boat to a tiny island in the pacific.

Ferb Arrived at the train station at 2:00 A.M. He bought his ticket and waited patiently for its arrival. Once there, Ferb hopped on the Train and was eager to get his past behind him so he wouldn't hurt anybody ever again.

Several hours later, Isabella awoke. Not seeing Ferb anywhere, she was optimistic that he was out for some fresh air and to sort out his thoughts. So she just lied there so she would disturb her sleeping boyfriend. She just held him tight and waited for him to wake up. About a half an hour later Phineas woke up.

"Good morning Izzy, did you sleep well?" Phineas asked.

"Yep." Isabella cheerfully answered.

The two get up and search for Ferb. They searched all throughout the underground compound but to no avail. Phineas decided to head outside to see if he maybe is outside training or out for fresh air. When Phineas opened the outside door he noticed a note taped to it which read.

"Dear Phineas and Isabella, I'm saddened that I have had to make this decision but I fear it is the best course of action for this horrid situation. I have decided to leave Danville for good in pursuit of a life of solitude as to not harm anyone ever again. The Satsui No Hado Is a curse. A curse I hope dies out with me. Please don't be sad, this is the best possible thing not only for you and I, but for the whole world.

-Love Ferb"

"Ferb." Phineas said in a sad and sentimental tone.

Phineas ran back down to tell Isabella what he had discovered. He found her in the kitchen fixing them breakfast.

"Isabella! I found this note written by Ferb." Phineas franticly told his girlfriend. Phineas handed the note to Izzy and she read it.

"Oh my. We should try and find him. Maybe we could reason with him and get him to try and quell the Satsui No Hado another way." Isabella said.

"Agreed, but after breakfast, it would be a shame to let your hard work go to waste and we haven't eaten since yesterday." Phineas said

"Never change Phineas." Isabella replied in a sweet and playful tone.

The too ate the breakfast that Isabella had made with love, then gathered up all of the stuff they need and headed outside in search for clues. They spot Ferb's foot prints in the moist dirt. They follow the foot prints out of the deep forest until they reach the Danville city limits.

"Rats, maybe we should split up and search. I'll go to the bus station; you go to the train station. Call me if you find anything." Phineas said. Isabella agreed.

Phineas and Isabella parted way's. Phineas headed off to the Bus station. He ran there as fast as he could. He entered the bus station and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hey, did a green haired boy buy a bus ticket here early today?" Phineas asked the receptionist.

"Let me check, we take pictures of all people who buy tickets, you know for safety reasons. Hmmmm nope, doesn't look like it, sorry kid." The receptionist said.

"Thanks for your time." Phineas replied.

Meanwhile Isabella was interrogating the train ticket salesman.

"Hey, did you see green haired boy get on a train today?" Isabella asked.

"As a matter of fact I did! I sold him a ticket myself! He was headed to New York city to hope on a plan to japan or something." The train ticket salesman told Isabella.

"New York city? I better call Phineas." Isabella said as she ran outside to call Phineas.

Isabella explained to Phineas all that she learned. Phineas rushed over to the train station, where Isabella had already bought their train tickets to follow in Ferb's footsteps. They Take off for New York city. Once they arrive hours later, they make their way to the airport. They run up to the ticket counter and purchase a ticket to Japan. After dealing with two flight delays due to not so great weather, the two are off to Japan. They got to sit by each other. Phineas, being the gentleman he is, let Isabella have the window seat.

"Phineas, I know you're worried about Ferb and I am too. I just hope there is something we can do to help." Isabella said in an attempt to comfort her boyfriend.

"Thanks Izzy, I'm just glad I have someone like you to go through this with. I love you Isabella." Phineas said in a quite loving tone.

Isabella blushed and said: "I love you too Phineas."

Isabella then rested her head on Phineas's shoulder and took a nap while on the long flight. Phineas was to nervous too do the same. It was a long and emotionally painful flight for the young boy, he deeply cares for his brother. After the long flight came to an end and Isabella awoke the two head out in search for Ferb in the southern Japanese city. They spend hours upon hours searching for the green haired boy in the large port city to no avail. They searched side streets, main streets, they ask people if they had seen him but alas, they had not. They were about to give up but they decide to check one more place. They head into a small family owned sea port. They head inside and approached the elderly man sitting behind the counter.

"Have you seen a green haired boy recently. He's about this big, we really need to find him Mister" Isabella asked him.

"Yep I have. He came through here several hours ago. He was looking to go too some tiny island several miles south east. Do you wanna go to?" The old man asked.

"Yes please." Phineas and Isabella answered at the same time.

"Ok, but I'll have to charge you double for a trip this time of night." The old man said.

"No problem." Phineas replied.

They set sail for the mysterious island in the middle of the pacific. Phineas was just looking out over the front of the small boat, his mind worrying about his brother. Isabella tried to comfort him but at this point in time the only thing that would make Phineas feel better is seeing his brother and to help him defeat his literal inner demon.

"The waves are getting a little rough, and it's pretty late. What do you say to call it a night?" The old man asked.

"I guess we don't have any other choice." Isabella said in a sad tone. Phineas agreed.

The old man led them to a tiny cubby hole below deck. This is where they both will have to sleep tonight. They both squeeze in and make themselves as comfortable as possible given the circumstances.

"Doesn't this make you claustrophobic?" Asked Isabella.

"It could be worse. I could be alone." Phineas replied in a playful tone.

"Oh you." Isabela replied as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

They fell asleep once more with each other held tight. They sleep in late the next day. When they awake, they head above deck and see that the old man has already set sail.

"Good you're awake; we will arrive at our destination in the next half an hour. While you wait there our pancakes in the kitchen." The old man said.

Isabella and Phineas helped themselves to the pancakes. After enjoying the lovely breakfast, the pair headed back out onto the deck to see if they could see the island in the horizon. After another five minutes they could finally see the island. Meanwhile on said island Ferb stood training hard. He was vigorously punching at a waterfall in hopes to gain the strength and knowledge to defeat the Satsui No Hado. The boat approaches the island and docks. Phineas and Isabella rush onto the tiny island in search for Ferb. They rush directly to the center of the island and found Ferb there still punching at the waterfall.

"FERB!" Both Isabella and Phineas screamed at the same time."

Upon hearing his brother and friends voice, Ferb began to have violent flashbacks of a few nights ago when master Perry perished. He recalled in great detail what he before forgot. He remembered Killing master Perry, his death replaying over and over in his mind in a matter of seconds. He starts to lose control. Ferb begins to shake and scream in pain. The Satsui No Hado was now in control of Ferb.

"Ferb, do you still hear me!" Screamed Phineas.

Ferb fires off a sonic boom towards Phineas. Phineas Backflips and the sonic boom goes right under him. Isabella joins the fight by firing a hadouken. Ferb doesn't even make an attempt to dodge it, it strikes him right in the chest. He seems unfazed. The possessed Ferb grabs Isabella. Before he could do anything to her, Phineas unleashes the most powerful punch he had every threw out and knocks evil Ferb square on his back. Isabella drop kicks Evil Ferb right in his stomach. Evil Ferb was now cornered, it was either to go through Isabella and Phineas, Or Jump of the cliff.

"Ferb, I know you're still in there, you're my brother Ferb, I love you." Phineas said as Evil Ferb inched closer to the ledge.

Ferb began to regain consciousness. Once he regained consciousness. Ferb stared deeply into Phineas and Isabella eye's. He pondered what to do for a moment before he ultimately realized what he would have to do to save everyone he loves.

"Ferb, grab my hand. When we get home I can help you, we can all help you." Phineas reached out his hand and pleaded with his brother.

"I know what I must do." Ferb said as he stood on the edge of the cliff.

"Ferb, No." Isabella said.

"Goodbye" Ferb said.

Ferb jumped off the cliff to his doom. He had mad the ultimate sacrifice to protect his friends and family from the Satsui No Hado.

"FERB!" Phineas yelled at the top of his lungs.

Phineas buried his head in Isabella's chest and cried his eye's out over the loss of his brother. Isabella rested her head on Phineas's shoulder and cried just the same. The two stay there in silence and sadness. After a while they begin to make the long journey back home, but one thing is for sure, they will never forget the events of the past few days nor the sacrifice that Ferb had made for them. Once they made it back home, they vowed to train to be the best street fighters the world has ever known. If one positive thing came about from this whole ordeal, is that Phineas and Isabella's bond had grown even stronger.


End file.
